From The Streets To Your Heart a One Shot
by Ur2l8-AxelVIII
Summary: A girl gone prostitute meets Eli and they go through hardships blah blah blah. Better desc. on AFF.  visit my profile  :/ AU OC Eli from U-KISS Fluff, somewhat bodily action.


A One Shot with Eli

As I walked the streets in my get-up, I kept getting looks from perverted old men. I only wanted to be looked at by perverted guys my age. I guess that's what I get for wearing a miniskirt, corset, and thigh-high high heeled boots. With my long, black hair curled down my back and red lipstick on, I searched the sidewalk for guys that wanted to take me home. I didn't exactly want to do this; I was getting paid for it. I had fallen to the level of a prostitute, and this was my first time. I had to get a customer, but I vowed not to give myself to an old man.

It all started when I ran away from home. I was abused by my grandma, always being told I was good for nothing. No matter how good my grades were, or how many things I did for her, she always told me I was a stupid American girl. With my mom remarrying a Korean man, the grandma always disliked me. She always said that my green eyes were a disgrace to their inevitable lineage of brown eyes. However, my parents had died in a crash, and I was left with the old hag. She made me dye my brown hair pitch black, and made me get brown eye contacts. I used to love my life until my parents passed away, but now I haven sunken so low as to sell my body.

As I continued walking, I heard a car honk at me. I turned to look, and I saw a gorgeous guy that looked about my age. I had recently turned nineteen, and he looked nothing short of that. He had a car, so I was pretty sure my guess was somewhat accurate. He rolled down his window as he stopped his car near the curb. "Hey, babe. You wanna hang with me for a bit?" He asked with a sensual smile. I nodded shyly. "Then hop in." I walked to his car and opened the door, sitting my self in the passenger's seat. I looked into his eyes and I wanted to melt. I don't think I would mind losing myself to this guy. I buckled myself up, and he began driving again. "So, pretty lady. What's your name?"

"It's supposed to be 'Honey' in English, but I go by Hani. Yourself?" I looked at him intently as I crossed my legs, earning a seduced look by him.

"I'm Eli." That was the last thing he said before we got to his house. After he parked his car, he got out and walked over to my door, opening it for me. I smiled and slyly got out making sure my hair waved by his face, spreading my tantalizing perfume. He walked ahead of me to open his door, letting me in. I walked around a little bit, trying to find his room. As I found it, I took off my boots and sat on the edge of his bed, facing the door and waiting for him to come in. Once he had set foot inside his room, he froze with a blank look on his face before he smirked and closed his door. I smirked back, and he dimmed the lights, turning on his stereo to some heavy instrumental music. He walked closer to me, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the floor. Once in front of me, he pushed my back onto the bed and began pulling my skirt off, unzipping the corset in the back first. We slid backwards, allowing more room to get busy. I put my fingers though his dangling black hair as he pressed his lips onto mine, pushing his heated tongue into my mouth.

Continuing to move my hands up and down his torso, the kiss began to get more passionate. He soon brought his hand to my strapless bra and unhooked it in one go. Proceeding to become unclothed, he then pushed my panties off. Beginning to undo his jeans, he took a few seconds to take them off himself, talking his boxers with him in the process. Bringing his lips back to my body, he moved them sensually from my neck to my breast, to my stomach, down to my thigh, stopping short from my private place. He looked into my eyes before he slid his tongue from below my bellybutton, up to my chin. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded, and he brought his erect right before my unopened entrance. As I felt it lightly touch me, I winced, causing him to stop. There was an invisible silence through the loud music. He let out a sigh, "I knew it." He said.

"What? No! No, keep going, I can handle it!" I told him loudly, trying to bring his body back onto mine.

"Stop. You're not ready. I'm not going to break you if you haven't done it before. Get up." He got off of me and picked up his thrown off clothes, putting them back on. He walked over to his closet and took out an oversized shirt. He threw it at me, and I caught it. "Put that on." I did what he said and I sat on the edge, looking down at the floor. He walked back over and sat next to me on the bed. "What's going on? Why are you doing this?" He asked kindly, and surprisingly, in English.

"I…I ran away from home. My grandma was a bitch and she hated me because I was American. My parents died, and I figured that if I wasn't happy I should leave. I was always trying to be an angel, so now I'm trying to show her up by actually sinking low and wanting her to miss and appreciate the old me. I….I was picked up off of the streets by some other prostitutes and they introduced me to their pimp. He said he would take care of me if I did the things he said, and he told me to go and find someone to pick me up. I never did it before, but I thought that if I _did_ do it, I would actually be appreciated, even if it wasn't by the best people in the world." I continued to look down and I soon felt a few tears stream down my face. Eli brought his hand to my back and began lightly rubbing it.

"That's no reason to throw yourself away! To be honest, I never did it, either, if you can believe it. I only picked you up because some friends dared me to…If you think about it, we're both in a somewhat similar situation. We were both forced to do it with someone even if we didn't really want to. Also, my parents recently kicked me out of the house and made me live here. They pay for the expenses, but it's kind of sad that they only do it so they don't have to see me. I didn't do anything wrong, either, but they just wanted my out of the house. It's a sad world isn't it?" Eli, too, began to shed a few tears, holding me as I was now sobbing.

"Uh-huh!" I managed to get out through the tears. When our little sob-fest was over, we looked at each other with our red eyes and faces.

"Oh!" He said. "Your eye…it's green." I looked at him confusedly before letting out an 'oh'. I quickly got up and ran to his bathroom. I saw that one of my contacts had come out, and I decided to just go ahead and take the other one out as well. I took the little sucker and threw it into the trash. I then looked at my reflection and smiled. _I'm going to be me from now on. I'm not going to listen to anybody. _I walked back into his bedroom and he had picked up my clothes. "Go back in there and put your undergarments back on. That, or you can take a shower if you want. I'll change the sheets for you."

"What?" I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Well, there's no point in you going back, now. You'll be staying here for the night since there really is no where else for you to go. Also, after what happened, I would want to wash that away, so please go ahead and use the towels, they're clean." I made my way back to the bathroom and closed the door. I took off the over shirt and proceeded into the shower. Closing the curtain, I turned on the water. I stood under the rushing water, thinking of nothing but the sound. Washing myself with his wonderful-smelling shampoo and body wash, I felt my long hair whipping against my back. When I was finished, I turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing the towel and putting it around me. I looked at the fogged up mirror and imagined it as my life: Hazy, messed-up, not clear. I sighed before I smiled, wiping my hand across the glass, revealing my face. I opened the door, and I looked out to see Eli changing the sheets on the bed.

"Hey, Eli? Do you have a comb I could use for my hair?" He turned to look at me and his eyes were the size of saucers. He looked at me up and down and then into my eyes. "Well…do you? My hair is a mess if I don't comb it." I smiled slightly, but before I could go back to search for one myself, he had rushed over and held me in his arms. I was shocked, but I soon relaxed. He was warm, opposed to my wet and cold body.

"You're so…beautiful. I don't want you to ruin that by selling yourself to some man. I'm glad I met you because I want to save you. Will you…stay with me?" I flinched at his surprising words. "I…I knew you were pure, and I want to keep you that way. I want to help you gear onto the right track…and we can do it together! I….I met you hours ago, but I know I want to stay with you longer. Please say you will." I felt him continue to move his hands across my towel-covered back, breathing into my still-dripping hair. I stood there, speechless, until my gut told me what to do.

"Yes…I will. I…don't know why, but I just…_know that I should stay with you. I can trust you, and you seem like a really nice guy, despite our meeting." I felt and heard him release a sigh of relief, and he brought his left hand up to my chin, bringing his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. We stood there kissing, until I had to talk once more. "But really…do you have a comb I could borrow? My hair is probably dead, now."_

"_Oh!" He exclaimed, running to get me a comb._

…

_Eli had been nice and combed my hair for me as an apology for not getting one sooner, and we now laid next to each other on his bed, holding hands. It was almost one o'clock in the morning, and we were just about to fall asleep. I moved closer to him, and we snuggled under sheets, me feeling his body emanate heat. He had his stereo playing soft music quietly in the corner, and I could hear him lightly humming to it. As he stroked my hair lightly with his hand, I drifted to sleep. _

_As I woke up, I heard the birds chirping outside the window that was closed with a gray curtain. I took in my surroundings and saw that Eli was still sound asleep next to me, and our hands were still intertwined. I smiled to myself and carefully placed a kiss on his forehead. I sat my head back down on the pillow, and I looked up at the ceiling. Tracing my eyes across the room, I found a digital clock that read '11 AM' I thought to myself 'wow', and I then found myself looking back at Eli who was slowly waking up. He was moaning a bit and used his free hand to rub his eyes. The grip he had on my hand tightened, and he shot his eyes open in surprise. "Oh! Hani…" He smiled sweetly. "Good morning, my sweet angel." He brought his lips to my cheek and fell back on the pillow next to me. "How are you? Did you sleep okay?"_

"_I'm good. I slept very nice, thanks to you being next to me the whole time." I told him with an uncontrollable smile. We slowly got up together, and we walked to the other room-hand in hand. He brought me to a small couch and told me to sit down. Letting go of my hand, he walked to the open kitchen. "Would you like me to make pancakes for breakfast? It's my specialty~!" I giggled as he turned to look at me with a crazy smile. I nodded and he continued to make the sweet-smelling food. "You can turn on the TV if you want."_

"_Okay~" I picked up the remote and turned on the news. What I saw surprised me._

"_This just in: A young lady, age 19, is missing. She was reported to have left her grandmother's house three days ago. She goes by the name of 'Hani' amongst people she knows, and we want you to do your best to try and find her. Last night, there were sightings of her roaming the streets and what they said was a corset, a miniskirt, and very tall boots. She was also said to have gotten into a young man's car. The license plates and type of car are unknown, but we ask that if you see her, please call 911." I dropped the remote from my hand and looked blankly at the screen that was showing my face. I stood up and rushed over to Eli who was also looking blankly._

"_They…! Grandma…! I'm being searched for! What do I do?" I felt tears of fear roll down my face and I began pacing ferociously around the space between the living room and the kitchen._

"_I don't know…Maybe…call your grandma and tell her you're okay? Show up and say everything is fine and tell her to call off the search? I really don't know." He told me sincerely, as he tried to continue to make the pancakes._

"_I…! Where's my phone?" I rushed to find my purse, and I rummaged through it to find my phone. I dialed in grandma's number, and she picked up._

"_Hani! Where are you? Are you okay? Did someone kidnap you?" She asked loudly through the mouthpiece, making me pull the phone away from my ear slightly._

"_Grandma! I'm fine. I wasn't kidnapped, and it's actually someone I'm close to that picked me up. I'm at his house."_

"_Why the hell did you run away in the first place? And why stay at a guy's house? He could have stolen the purities of your body!"_

"_No, no, no! I ran away because you were being a bitch of a grandma and you always made me hate my life since Mom and Dad died! You always abused me and told me I was worthless! You made me change my hair and eyes and you always scolded me when I got a B or if I didn't do the things you wanted correctly! I hated the way you treated me, and I wanted to get you out of my life!" I had found myself shouting and letting go of the feelings that had been bearing a huge weight on my chest. I was now breathing heavily, and I heard an extended silence on the other line._

"_I'm sorry, Hani." She said. My eyes opened widely at the words. "I always loved you, but I thought that since I couldn't love you the way your parents did, I should be a mean grandma. I also wanted to teach you to be a disciplined and independent girl like I was, but I realize you are too sensitive for such harsh treatment. I know I probably damaged a lot of your life, and kept it from being a good and happy one, but I….I am truly sorry. I wish I could take back those few, yet long years and replace them with beautiful and bright ones, but I know I can't. I don't think you'll ever find it in your heart to forgive me, but just know that I am terribly sorry." I could feel the tears of sadness form on my face, and I looked up to see Eli had finished the pancakes. He set down his things and hurried to hold me. In between sobs, I managed to get out a few words._

"_Grandma…? I….I really hated you. And I don't know if my heart will be able to open up to you, but I will accept your apology. I….I can't talk much right now, but…I'll….I'll come home a little later, so please call off the search."_

"_I will." She said, starting to cry herself._

"_And…I think I found the person that can make me happy. I'll…introduce you to him when I see you. We're about to eat homemade pancakes…"_

"_Okay, then, Hani. I'll see you later." With that, I hung up the phone, looking up at Eli. He brought his hands to my face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. I smiled weakly, and he led me over to a chair. I sat down, and he brought over a plate of pancakes for both of us. He said 'milk?', and I nodded. He then brought over a freshly poured glass of milk, and we ate happily with maple syrup forming on our lips._

"_Hey…Hani. What was the name of your 'pimp'?" Eli asked, taking a drink of milk._

"_They called him 'Pimp Jong Il.' a kind of word play on 'Kim Jong Il'. Why?"_

"_I want to see him. I'm gonna tell him that you don't belong to him anymore. You belong to me. I want to keep you from a life like that." He told me sincerely, making my eyes go wide at the proposition._

"_But! Eli! You can't do that! He might hurt you! He's a really big guy, and he has a whole bunch of guards around him! You'd never win!" I shouted in concern._

"_Watch me. I didn't take twelve years in Tae kwon do for nothing." He shot me a smile of confidence, and I melted. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."_

"_Haha. Okay, then. I'll take you to him when we are done." Just then, I heard the TV in the other room._

"_This just in: The girl that was reported missing has been found. It was a false alarm as the girl had merely gone to a friend's house. The grandmother apparently had a slip of memory and called the police. Thank you to those who tried to find her." I let out a sigh of relief and looked up at Eli who was smiling at me. He brought his free hand to pat me on the head._

…

_We were driving in Eli's car, and I was currently giving him the directions to the pimp's lair. Eli had a look of confidence on his face and he even wore some kick-ass clothes. "Turn here." I told him. We were now in front of the pad that Jong Il lived. We got out, and Eli proceeded to walk in front of me, vigorously opening the entrance. Inside, we could see Jong Il comfortably sitting on his sofa, a sleazy-looking girl on either side of him._

"_Oh…Hani, my darling~ You came back~ But who is this brute that is with you?" He asked in his pure ugliness._

"_My name is Eli ,and I am here to tell you that Hani will no longer be working for you. I'm taking her away." He stood in front of me, standing as tall as he could._

"_Oh, and what makes you think that you can do that, huh?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and standing up. "Hani will forever be under my wing and do whatever I say. So you can go away." _

"_No. Not without a fight, you scum." Eli approached him and put up his fists in a fighting stance. "Bring it. Hani is mine." With that, Jong Il's rage lit up and he threw a punch, Eli skillfully dodging. Eli threw a few punches, hitting every time. Jong Il then called for his bodyguards, and they came rushing towards Eli. Eli stood back and leaped into the air, doing a spiral kick that hit the faces of the ugly thugs. As they all fell, Eli looked back at Jong Il one more time, running forth to give him the most awesome high kick I've ever seen. I had been looking at the scene in complete awe, and when it was over, all of the guys were on the floor and unconscious. Eli turned to look at me with a wide grin of accomplishment, and I ran forth to hold him in my arms. He lifted me off the ground and spun me around, both of us laughing happily. He then put me down, and I saw the two girls that were there approach us._

"_Hey…that was pretty cool~ You wanna hang with us for a while?" One of them asked with a seductive smile and putting her hand on Eli's shoulder. He pushed her hand aside and stood by me, putting his arm around my waist._

"_Sorry, but Hani is the only one for me. You girls should go and find somewhere else to be. You're so pretty that I think any store would hire you." He then turned to look at me. "Well, are you ready to go?" He asked kindly._

"_Uh-huh!" I shot him a smile, and then he led me out and back to his car. Turning it on, we backed out of the place. Coming before the outlet, Eli asked me a question._

"_Is there anywhere you want to go?"_

"_Hmm…to the ocean!" I exclaimed._

"_Okay, then. To the ocean!" We drove for a while, listening and singing to the music that was on the radio. Once we appeared before a small cliff over the ocean, Eli turned off the car and we got out. I stood there in amazement, not having been to the ocean since I was little. Eli stood behind me, putting his arms around me and breathing into my ear. "I still think you are more beautiful than the view." I giggled, and he kissed my cheek. I turned to face him, and we looked into each other's eyes happily. We slowly brought our faces closer until our lips met in a passionate kiss. "I love you, Hani"_


End file.
